


Familiar Faces

by orphan_account



Series: Temptations [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Goten is fifteen and goes to live with the Briefs, what he doesn't know is that he's about to go into the Saiyan heat cycle and there's only one person that can cure it for him.





	1. Chapter 1

“Goten hurry up and get down here now! Bulma is here and waiting!” Goten looked around his room and finished pulling the drawstring close on his bag before pounding down the worn wooden stairs to meet the bluenette who was standing in their living room. Her face stretched into a vapid grin, her perfect teeth clicking together as she witnessed the youngest member of the Son family come into the room. 

“Goten! Are you ready to come live at Capsule Corps? Trunks will not shut up about it,” she said amicably, noting down how Goten blushed ever so slightly at the comment. 

“Yeah, thanks for giving me the opportunity, Bulma-San.” Goten bowed his head respectively, his mom standing in the doorway to the kitchen holding her hands and watching with bated breath. 

“Don’t mention it, maybe with you there Trunks might actually pick up a broom once in awhile.” 

“Goten, you behave with Bulma-San, alright?” Goten embraced his mother and they parted, her eyes shining as her last bird left the nest. 

“I will mom, don’t worry.” He left the house, looking back once, and got into the small two man chopper that Bulma had flown over. She yakked his ear off the whole way there and Goten could only think about what his future would hold. 

His mom had told him that she didn’t know how she was going to afford college for him, even though he had told her that it wasn’t high on his priority list after what had happened to the family a few years prior, and she’d freaked out on him.  _ ‘One of my sons decided to forfeit everything and focus on being prostituted, I’ll be damned if the other one does nothing with his life too!’ _

She’d contacted Bulma a few days later and pleaded with her if she could help, and Bulma had said that she wouldn’t mind helping out at all. Chi-Chi was traveling out of the area as well, going to her own kingdom to help her father in his final few years of ruling and help him get his affairs in order, and meanwhile Goten would be moving in with Bulma to continue his education and work off his debt to her. 

Goten sighed internally as he thought about his grandpa’s condition. He’d been having a lot of issues and had had them all worried, but he wouldn’t be receiving updates for awhile since his mom would take a while to move to the Ox Kingdom. 

And then there was the issue of Gohan and his life choices. Goten had been pretty young when that drama had gone down, but all he remembered was a lot of yelling and then Gohan moving out. He had come to understand later that his older brother had had relations with Vegeta, but he never found out what became of it.

It made for awkward conversation, so Goten decided that he wouldn’t talk about it to anyone. He didn’t love his brother less, but he’d been increasingly lonely as the years had drug on since there was no one home to talk to him other than his mother. 

“Goten, you’ll be going to a different school from Trunks but Bulla attends the same one you’ll be going to,” Bulma said, startling him out of his own thought process.

“Oh, ok. Were my grades too low?”

“What?”

“Is that why Trunks’ school didn’t accept me?” Goten turned his large chocolate eyes onto her imploringly, a little concerned. He’d always strived for achievement to make his mother happy. 

“No, not at all little one. As I’m sure you know, Trunks is really advanced since his mother is a genius and his father, well, we don’t talk about his father anymore, but regardless,” she paused as she sighed heavily, “he’s in advanced placement, you’ll be going to public school with Bulla.”

“Oh, ok.” Goten turned and looked back out the window. He’d seen her once or twice but had never carried on a conversation with her, so he wondered how that would go. 

Bulma quieted down and soon Goten drifted off to sleep with a slight frown. 

  
  


“Goten, we’re here!” Goten was jarred awake by the engines whirring to a close and Bulma’s chipper voice ringing in his ears. 

“Wha? Oh…” Goten stretched and yawned before the door was opened from the outside and he was promptly pulled out against his will into someone’s arms. A fist started rubbing a hole into his head and he growled slightly as the scent of Trunks met his nose. 

“Trunks!” he grimaced as the older boy chortled in amusement. 

“Gotcha!” They started laughing and wrestling each other down in the front yard while Bulma put the chopper away in its capsule form and walked by them with a smile. 

“Boys, try not to break anything. Come and eat in an hour, do you hear me?” Trunks said he did while they both still wrestled with each other. 

“You’ve been slacking off, haven’t you!” he teased the brunette, and Goten growled at him. 

“Shut up, I haven’t had time to train, besides it’s only fun when it’s with someone,” he countered while he tried to get out of the headlock Trunks had him in. 

“You baby.” 

“Shut up!” 

“Make me!” 

“Ugh!” Goten powered up to Super Saiyan and easily outwit him, but only for as long as it took for Trunks to ascend and come after him. 

“Trunks, wait! My stuff.”

“Oh right,” Trunks powered back down and Goten followed suit, smirking to himself as the lavender haired beauty whirled around, his tail swinging around him loosely. Goten admired the sight but bit his cheek and said nothing while Trunks led him up to his room. 

“For right now you can sleep in my room, I forgot to get yours set up completely but we have the summer ahead of us so we don’t have to worry about it til then.” Goten nodded as he followed his friend to the room and set his pack down near the door. It was still sinking in that he’d be living there from then on, and he had to admit that even though he was feeling worried and anxious, there was a small amount of excitement there as well. 

Trunks gave him a drawer he could use to put his clothes in and then they played on a video game together until they heard Grandma Briefs calling to them up the stairs. They stumbled over each other trying to be the first one down the stairs, but they were both highly surprised when they felt a wire wrap around their knees and they reached out and grappled at the air as they tumbled down the stairs and landed on each other in a heap. 

Groaning, Goten kept his face planted on the ground but felt Trunks raise his head to look back up. 

“Bulla, what the actual fu-”

“That better not be what I think it’s about to be coming out of your mouth, young man!” Bulma called, walking onto the scene of the crime. 

“-dge.” He finished, and Goten snorted in amusement followed by a grimace of pain. From the top of the stairs a slim girl stepped out of the shadows with long blue hair reaching past her shoulders to her elbows, and she had a wicked grin on her face. Goten froze when he looked up and saw her, noticing how evil her expression was, and wondered briefly if he would have to protect the Briefs household from some threat before he heard Bulma sigh to herself. 

“Bulla, for the last time, we don’t trip your brother OR guests!” The girl giggled again before skipping down the stairs and pressing a button connected to a device on her wrist that called the wire back to her, all of winding up and disappearing back into the little black wrist watch looking thing before she held out her hand to help Goten up. Trunks smacked her hand away and Goten, who was still face down, started crawling forward on his hands and knees. 

“All of you just get to the kitchen so mom can feed you, I’m swamped right now. Bulla, behave yourself, Trunks, don’t hit your sister, Goten, welcome to the family.” She waved her hand behind her loftily as she left the three of them, and they all stood there looking at each other. Goten was unneverved slightly by the intensity of the stare he was receiving from Bulla, and was afraid to go get food because she kept grinning at him eerily. 

“I hear we’re going to the same school next year. That’ll be fun.”

“Uh, if you say so.” Goten did not think it would be fun, especially if her idea of fun was tripping people and watching them fall down heights of various distances. Trunks rolled his eyes. 

“Ugh. Bulla, you can’t go one day without being weird, can you?” He reached out and snagged Goten’s wrist into his hand and started pulling the younger demi along towards the food, while Bulla argued with him the whole way there. Goten was just glad that he would soon have food in his stomach. The last few weeks had been really tight at his house, and even though he’d told his mom he was fine, he was starving in reality. 

His stomach growled loudly when he was pulled into the kitchen and he saw the glamourous sight of the food laden table before him. 

“Is this for us?” He turned his large chocolate brown eyes onto the lady standing by the stove with a smile on her face and she nodded. 

“Of course, dear, of course! Dig in!” Goten wanted to wait for his friend out of politeness, but his stomach was driving him to new measures and he sat down and started looking at everything in front of him. Trunks sat down to his right, Bulla to his left, and they started grabbing at food left and right. Goten grinned and started piling his plate with food as well and the first bite he took was so good it made his eyes water. Maybe he would like it here, after all.

 

Several weeks went by from the first night he’d spent at the Briefs house and found Goten sprawled out on Trunks bed, his legs tangled with the other demi’s, as the sun slowly rose over Capsule Corps. They’d stayed up late the night before talking and reading, and Trunks had recommended a lot of good books to his country counterpart that he could read when he wasn’t busy. Goten had loved every moment that he was learning about other genres other than the ‘textbook’ one and had a copy of Bram Stoker’s “Dracula” pressed to his chest, along with Trunks left arm. 

It was nearly noon by the time they woke up, and it was Trunks whose eyes opened first. His face had a red mark in it from sleeping on a pen all night, but when he looked to his side he saw Goten lying there breathing peacefully and decided against waking him. He carefully disentangled himself from the demi in his bed and stepped into the bathroom, stretching and yawning before relieving himself for the start of the day. 

Goten woke up to the sound of the shower and stretched out in the bed, the sheets only half covering him. He peeled the book off of him and sat up, rubbing the back of his head and looking around. He wrapped his tail around his waist (given from a wish on the dragonballs) and dimly noticed he was only wearing his boxers. Not that it mattered, given that nothing had ever happened that would warrant embarrassment. He sat there and waited for the normal alertness that came with waking up and then heard the shower shut off from the next room. 

Goten flumped back down in bed as the other demi came into the room and watched as he went to his dresser in nothing but his towel. Goten rolled his eyes and picked up the book that was laying on his chest and started reading again, but found his mind wouldn’t focus on the book.

“What do you want to do today?” Trunks asked as he jumped onto the bed next to Goten. Goten shrugged and didn’t look up from his book but could smell Trunks’ shampoo and something else that he liked wafting to his nose. Trunks put his hand on the book and moved it out of the way with a flourish, forcing Goten to look at him. 

“I don’t know, I was kind of thinking that I might go...uh, visit someone.”

“Gohan?” Trunks lowered his voice and it was then, as Goten nodded, that he realised Trunks was wearing a low slung pair of training pants and nothing else, and his eyes traveled down the well defined chest to the sharp v that disappeared into his form fitting pants. 

“Um…” his brain stopped thinking and then he snapped his eyes back up to Trunks as realization dawned on him that he’d just been checking the other guy out. He sat up slowly, biting his lip pensively as he thought about it, needing time to figure this out, but knowing that Trunks would probably want to do something else like train or fight. 

“You don’t have to hide what you want from me, Goten, I-”

“It’s fine, it’s just...I haven’t seen him in a while, and I know what you’ve heard, it was your dad and all…” Goten started rambling and then stopped mid-sentence. “It was a stupid idea, forget I said anything.” Goten mumbled, running a hand through his mess of black hair. He felt Trunks come up behind him and brush his hair off his neck. 

“We could give you a haircut if you like.” Goten snorted at the idea and continued biting his lip. What were these butterflies that he was feeling as Trunks brushed his hands through his hair?

“I should get one. I’ll cut it later, when I’m not bothering anyone.”

“Goten, do you think you actually bother anyone here? Mom’s always working, Bulla’s always in her room with her door shut, and my grandparents well who knows what they’re usually doing. The only person that you’re with for any extended period of time is me, and I’m certainly not against spending alone time with you.” 

Goten pondered his friends words for a moment and then stood up.

“Then I want to go see Gohan. You don’t mind coming with me?” He turned his head to the side so he was seeing Trunks from his peripheral vision and saw Trunks nod. With one more idle drift of his eyes downwards Goten ambled towards his clothes from yesterday and threw them on without thinking. Trunks put on a blue tank top that fit his physique nicely and then the two slipped out the window together, Trunks a little behind Goten since he really didn’t know the way. 

Goten was determined to see his brother; it had been years, honestly, and he’d missed him every day. The last day he’d seen him had been  _ that _ day, and he shivered as the wind blew through his hair and made his tail stream out behind him. 

“Trunks, I should warn you that your dad might not like seeing us,” he called over his shoulder as they traversed out of the city skies and towards the countryside. Gohan and Vegeta lived alone deep in the forest by a crystal clear lake and as far as he knew, Vegeta might shoot him on sight if he didn’t notify them that they were coming.

As they flew into the mountains Trunks unwrapped his jacket from around his hips and slipped it on over his shoulders, narrowing his eyes against the jetstream and focused on the brunette demi in front of him. He felt Goten raise his ki and thought it might be prudent to raise his as well, and then off in the distance he felt a hesitant ki flare up, a ki that could only belong to Gohan. 

Goten landed a safe distance away from the odd structure that was sprawling and made from what looked like mud and bricks, and it was half set in the ground. The brown front door opened and Gohan stepped out, shielding his eyes from the sun and waved Goten and Trunks over. Goten had tears in his eyes and wanted to run to his elder brother, which was exactly what he then decided to do, and Gohan wrapped him in his arms and held him tightly. Trunks, however, felt eyes on him from a distance, and whipped around to find himself being held under the gaze of the only man he’d ever looked up to; his father. 

Vegeta walked towards the group with an elk slung over his shoulders and deposited it on the ground outside as he stalked closer, his eyes not wavering from Trunks one bit. Trunks wasn’t sure if he should show bravado or if he should heel, so he adopted a relaxed stance as his father stopped in front of him and decided to play it neutral. 

“You look skinny. Has the woman stopped feeding you?” He asked gruffly, and Trunks wanted to grin at the gruff voice that assuaged his ears. Trunks shrugged, taking care not to break eye contact with the alpha male in front of him. 

“No, I burn it all off in the GR. I train with Goten when I can, but it’s not typically serious.” Vegeta made a noise of dissent at that and narrowed his eyes before turning his attention to the two beta’s who were still in a tight embrace. 

“V, we have company. Should I-?” Gohan was grinning larger than Goten had ever seen him and saw how Vegeta gave a slight nod as if giving his permission to let them into the house. Goten thought nothing of it as Trunks stayed outside with his dad to help him cut the elk carcass up and barely left his elder brother’s side. Their tails were curled around each other loosely and Goten was so happy he could barely breathe. 

He was a chatterbox as Gohan merely smiled and did inside meal prep, listening and content for the moment. Goten admired how his brother’s glossy black hair was swept to the back and he had one bang hanging down against his forehead. 

“So, what’s it like, living with Vegeta?” Goten asked, eager to know how his brother put up with the elder saiyan’s moods. Gohan laughed. 

“Well considering I love him, it’s not that hard, Goten. Although I do have to say when he does get a temper flare up, he just goes outside away from me and the kids and hunts.”

“You have kids?” Goten perked up at hearing that and Gohan nodded. 

“When a beta male goes into heat he can get pregnant if his alpha loves him, and well...that was one of the reasons I got into such a huge fight with mom all those years ago. We’ve had two children together, and one more on the way, but V doesn’t know that yet.” Gohan’s tail wrapped around his stomach protectively and he smiled to himself while Goten looked around. 

“This place looks so odd, did Vegeta build it?” 

“Yeah, he had help though. He gathered the dragonballs and made a wish sometime ago, you were still little, and wished some Saiyans back to life. Nappa lives with us, he’s been a huge blessing but at the moment he’s off in the america’s discovering more about this planet. We also have Raditz living with us, and even though he kidnapped me when I was younger, he’s actually quite eager to serve Vegeta with a purpose again.” Gohan paused as he thought and Goten’s pretty brown eyes grew wider as the tale went on. 

The front door opened and admitted Trunks and Vegeta who were both carrying copious amounts of meat and then Vegeta pulled Trunks to the side and made him take off his shoes at the door. Goten had done it on pure habit since their mom had ingrained it into him from a young age. Vegeta gave him a gruff once over and stalked over to Gohan before caressing his back and leaning down to whisper something into his ear. Goten didn’t want to know what was said because Gohan blushed a few moments later and his tail curled around Vegeta’s. 

“Trunks, come here. I have some things I want to talk to you about.” he looked over his shoulder and called out for the lavender haired demi, who followed somewhat gleefully. As the two royal Saiyans left the room Goten started mixing a salad together, knowing it had to be his brother’s idea for this to be happening; and it may have been pregnancy cravings too. 

“So, tell me more about the whole ‘men can get pregnant’ thing. You mentioned it can only happen if you’re a beta, and you have an alpha that loves you. Do you think I’m a beta?” Goten watched as his brother hesitated, unsure of how to continue this conversation. 

“Yeah, V told me about it a long time ago, and there was a time when he told me he didn’t love me, but since I was pregnant with our first baby at the time I knew it was a lie. He blustered on real well until I told him, cool as a cucumber, that I was expecting and it had to be his. He marked me as his when I was young, and as far as I know I’ve always been his. Saiyans are weird, Goten. Oh,” Gohan paused and looked towards the door as he felt a familiar ki approaching, and then put another piece of meat on the platter in front of him. “It looks like you’ll get to meet Uncle Raditz.” The door swung open and in walked an immensely tall, burly man with a gnarly looking haircut. He had everything shaved but a small patch on the top and it was gathered neatly into a ponytail that went down his back. Goten couldn’t help the shiver that went over him, but was confused since he wasn’t cold and he wasn’t scared. 

“Hey, Rads.” Gohan called, turning back to the meal, and Goten could only stare up at the man as he approached them. He raised an eyebrow down at Goten and the younger male quickly shut his mouth, and was mortified that his mouth had even been open to begin with. He felt an odd tingling sensation somewhere down south, and felt something moving in the pit of his stomach as he could only ogle the attractive man that was stalking through the kitchen with a child on his back. 

“Brina is outside, she decided that picking flowers for her father was more important so I just brought in the youngest.” Goten shut his eyes for a second and let the deep tones of the man’s voice wash over him. Gohan nodded with a smile and said something in a language Goten had never heard, but it must have struck the tall man as amusing because he smirked and laughed as he went into the living room where Vegeta and Trunks were. 

Goten turned around and quietly started cutting up vegetables to finish preparing the salad, and felt his cheeks grow hot when the man came back into the kitchen. What in the world was going on with him today? They started up another conversation in Saiyago and it was all Goten could do to keep from bucking his hips into the counter. He bit his lip and nearly drew blood and was intent on not getting distracted that he diced the onions so fine they were almost a powder. 

“Woah, easy there little brother, we need those to be diced, not minced,” Gohan said with a laugh and gently pried the knife out of Goten’s hands. Goten blushed hard; how was he going to make it through this night in one piece, with that distracting male sitting over at the table like he owned the place? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer i own nothing

Oh, hell. Goten could only think those two words later on as he was sitting right in between Vegeta and Raditz, and was determined to make as little movement as possible. Trunks didn’t seem like he was having any issues, and here Goten was blushing and feeling hot. It was a typical Saiyan feast, and at least everyone there ate with a fair amount of abandon, not including Gohan. Goten decided to study the nieces that he had never met to get his mind off the bulk of Raditz, who smelled quite pleasant to Goten.

There was Brina, who was 8, and looked quite lovely with long dark hair and black, shiny eyes much like Vegeta’s, but she had Gohan’s countenance and an air of sweetness and gentleness about her. Then there was the two year old Corinne, who had a shock of dark hair and warm eyes like Gohan’s, but Vegeta’s eyebrows and she liked drooling all over everything. 

“She’s getting her teeth a bit late, that’s why she’s drooling so much.” Gohan had told him earlier, and Goten had nodded in understanding. She had an easy smile and the same softness that Brina had, although there was also something tough about the two year old that could only be telling of Vegeta’s genetics being passed on. Goten cut his steak and looked down at his meal, very aware of the muscular thigh pressing on his own from his right side. Raditz had to have been the single most distracting man he had ever met, he thought with a frown, and he was trying very hard to keep his tail wrapped tightly around his waist so that he wouldn’t ‘accidentally’ brush up against the older Saiyan. 

He kept his eyes downcast and didn’t speak very much for the rest of the meal, mainly due to his rising temperature. At one point he glanced up and met Trunks eyes across the table and it was like a calming wave washed over him as those piercing blue eyes roved over him in concern. Goten smiled faintly and was never so glad in his life when Vegeta got up to start gathering dishes. Raditz finished and gave his plates to Vegeta who was doing the wash and rounded up Brina and Corinne to take them to get them ready for bed, while Gohan started putting remaining food away. Goten sat there at the table awkwardly and somewhat mystified at the sight of Vegeta of all people lowering himself to wash a dish. Gohan’s eyes snapped to Goten suddenly. 

“Are you feeling alright, Goten? You barely ate anything,” he walked over to the younger demi and put his hand on his forehead. Goten nodded and realized he was sweating when a breeze hit the back of his neck. 

“I’m fine, I’m just really warm. It must be from all the excitement of the day.” Goten smirked at himself and Gohan continued looking him over in concern. 

“Well, get some rest, because you’ll need it.” That was cryptic, Goten thought to himself as he helped his brother put stuff away. Trunks had been helping his father dry the dishes and when the kitchen was neat once again Goten thought he might faint from fatigue. 

“Trunks, get the boy home before he falls down.” Vegeta told Trunks in his gruff voice, and the demi nodded. Gohan came over and grinned happily before pulling Goten into a tight hug. 

“Be careful, little brother. Take care of yourself.” 

“You too, Gohan.” Goten looked back up at his brother and smiled, his eyes wanting to tear up but his pride not letting them fall when Vegeta was glaring at him from the sink. His tail wrapped around his brothers and Gohan smiled at him before squeezing his tail affectionately before letting him take off into the air. Goten waved to Vegeta who looked mildly surprised at the action and took off after Trunks, biting his lip and sinking into his thoughts. 

What did it mean? Technically, Raditz was related to him, and he’d never felt attraction to anyone before. Was that even what he was feeling, did he want more out of himself, things he didn’t even understand yet? Maybe he had been too naive and was just now realizing how the world actually worked. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t see Trunks slowing down and collided into him headfirst. 

“Ow, fuck!” Trunks swore, and Goten blushed furiously. 

“Trunks! I’m sorry, I-” he started babbling and Trunks rolled his eyes. 

“I asked you twice if you were alright and you didn’t answer, so I thought I’d pause and let you catch up. I didn’t think you’d use me as a bowling pin.” Trunks was less than enthused. Goten’s shoulders sagged  and he felt tears sting his eyes again. 

“I’m f-fine, Trunks. I’m just…” he paused and didn’t notice Trunks’ tail reaching out for his own nor did he realize that their tails entwined. 

“What’s wrong, chibi?” Trunks moved closer and put one hand on Goten’s cheek, the gesture so close and intimate that Goten looked up at him in shock. He looked into Trunks eyes and their gazes swept over each other, a thousand words being said in quiet looks. Goten felt a slight chill run up his back and Trunks moved his hand down Goten’s side to take his hand and thread their fingers together. Goten looked down at their hands and blushed hard. 

“Trunks, I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I can’t even figure myself out, nevermind the Saiyan side of me. I’m sorry if I made a scene at dinner, I didn’t know it was such a big deal that I wasn’t talking.”

“It wasn’t that so much as it was the flush in your cheeks,” Trunks’ voice went lower, almost husky, and Goten shivered again before pressing closer to the other demi subconsciously. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, his throat suddenly going dry as he started looking at Trunks mouth and admiring the curvature of his royal lips. He swallowed, his heart starting to beat faster and faster, and he glanced up at Trunks eyes to see what was going on, but Trunks was looking at something else; Goten’s own lips. Goten suddenly felt warm all over and couldn’t resist another shiver that went through his body involuntarily. 

“Don’t be, it was cute.” Trunks murmured, his tail sliding curling around the younger demi’s and inching closer until they were flush with one another. Goten’s breath stopped short when his friend entwined their fingers together and looked down into his eyes. 

“Cute?” He breathed, and Trunks merely nodded before dipping his head lower and brushing his lips across Goten’s. The younger demi’s mind went blaringly numb and he felt his arms break out in gooseflesh, the blood rushing southwards instantly and a more primal instinct starting to stirr. 

“Nn…” Goten moaned softly into the kiss that Trunks was deeping, sweeping his tongue across the lower lip and gently prodding it inwards, asking for entrance. Goten opened his mouth and shut his eyes, relying on instinct because he didn’t know what else to do and thank Kami for that. Trunks seemed to be enjoying it and Goten had to admit it did feel nice, especially with the titillating sensation of their tails rubbing against each other. 

Trunks pulled back and Goten looked up at him in question, slightly offended at the sudden lack of warmth. 

“Let’s continue this back at my house, yeah?” he ran his fingers up Goten’s arms and the latter shivered in delight before nodding. They took off into the night, and Goten felt his cheeks heating up as he thought about what they’d just done. He’d...he’d kissed Trunks, and Trunks had kissed him back! He’d never felt these types of urges before but he knew he wanted more, even though he wasn’t altogether certain of what that entailed exactly. He was determined to find out however and licked his lips in anticipation as he thought about it, his mind awash with half formed thoughts that were also being taken over by pure instinct. Maybe they would kiss some more, and how nice that this night was the night of a full moon. 

They touched down in the yard and walked in through the back door of Capsule Corps, slowly creeping through the house after ensuring the door was locked tightly behind them. Goten bit his lip as he followed Trunks up the stairs and into the room they were sharing, and he blushed when they were suddenly alone again. Trunks locked his bedroom door and backed Goten up against it, a low purr emitting from his chest, a purr that elicited specific emotions out of Goten. His mind felt like it was a puddle of mud, and his knees went weak pinned under the stare that Trunks was giving him. 

Trunks put his knee in between Goten’s legs and raised his hands up to hold them above his head as he crushed their mouths together once more. Their tails sought each other out and started constricting around each other, and Goten nearly yelped in surprise when Trunks started grinding his knee against his groin. 

“It’s ok, just let instinct take over, chibi.” Trunks whispered into his ear and ran his hands down Gotens arms to his chest and then his hips. Goten whimpered slightly at the touch but then Trunks started kissing his neck and the warm feeling came back to his entire body. He looked out the window and saw the moon shining down on them, and felt as if it was speaking to him, telling him to let go and let loose, to let his primal instincts take over, and he decided to trust his best friend and the moon’s whispers. He gave in, and was never so glad that he did, because everything started feeling really good soon after that. He groaned when Trunks took a piece of his neck and nibbled on it, sucking it between his teeth and licking it right afterwards, and his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head when Trunks’ hand disappeared between his legs and started pressing on his groin like his knee had done earlier. 

“Trunks,” he panted, and Trunks looked up at him with a smirk. 

“Feel good?” he asked, and didn’t wait for Goten to respond before pulling him towards the bed and falling onto it with him. Goten giggled and sighed contentedly when Trunks ran his hand down his side, lifting the hem of his pants up just enough to slide his hand in. Goten started panting when Trunks’ moved his touching to his back side and started squeezing, kissing him intently the entire time. 

“Mn...Trunks….” he whispered as he was pushed onto his back, and lifted his arms up so his shirt could be removed from his body. He felt the urge to please Trunks, to offer his body up to him, and started purring in his chest to match Trunks low purr. The older demi watched Goten through hooded eyes as he panted up at him, his eyes full of desire and his tail curling around on the bed. 

With a frown he reached down and tugged Goten’s pants off to his hips, noting with a surge of arousal that he was only wearing a thin pair of faded grey boxers. There was a slight wet spot on the fabric which meant Goten was already highly excited by the proceedings. 

“Tell me what you want, Goten.” he teased, crouching over the lower half of Goten’s body and palming him through his shorts. Goten arched his back, the sudden jolt of pleasure that coursed through him almost too much for his mind to bear. He’d never felt anything remotely like this, and it sent shockwaves of pleasure to his mind, nearly shorting out his train of thought. 

“Trunks….nn! I wan’t...ah…” his throat constricted and he had to swallow as he looked down at his oldest friend who was looking at him like he wanted to devour him. He didn’t know what he wanted, but he wanted to make Trunks happy, and his instincts were telling him to spread his legs. Slowly, he widened his legs and Trunks looked only slightly surprised at the action, but wasted no time in removing his own clothes until he was naked in front of Goten. 

Goten’s gaze moved down his body and settled on the long cock that was jutting out proudly from a thin layer of lavender pubic hair. He took his cue’s from Trunks and knew not to move, something told him that if he moved he’d be sorry about it, and so was pinned under the young alpha’s stare. 

“You smell amazing right now, Goten.” Trunks groaned and crawled on top of him, and Goten blushed. 

“You do too, Trunks.” Trunks leaned down and started making out with his demi fiercely, and the kiss was returned with every bit as much feeling as he was receiving. He felt Goten’s prick getting harder beneath the thin grey fabric and reached down to start touching it again. It felt like it was a little longer than his own, but to be sure he started tugging them off Goten’s body. 

The moonlight shone in on them, casting its serene light all over the two young Saiyans who were completely at her undoing mercy. Trunks tried to remember what went where from the videos he’d watched before, and pinned Goten’s knees to his chest as he started growling. Goten moaned when Trunks rubbed their cocks together, and then felt something long and hard touching his entrance. 

He gasped when Trunks shoved himself completely inside of him all at once, but in the peak of his heat he didn’t feel the pain that he would have usually. In this moment, the moon had taken them over and they moved in a rhythm to each other that only they knew about. Trunks started going faster and harder, eventually smacking Gotens’ ass with the force of his thrusts, and Goten was biting on his own fist so hard blood was trickling down his wrist to keep from screaming in pleasure as Trunks hit his prostate. 

‘So that’s what that’s for…’ he thought to himself dimly as he felt a sharp heat spreading through his lower body. He leaned his head back and felt it take over his entire sense of being, exploding outwards and coating him and Trunks in his ecstasy, and it wasn’t the only time it happened. 

Trunks came shortly thereafter and they got lost in each other that night, neither one aware of the consequences that may occur from such a pairing without leaving a mating mark on the other. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning dawned majestically with patches of pink reaching out over the sleeping mass that was Capsule Corps and the two passed out demi Saiyans that were a tangle of skin and sheets. Goten’s face was in the crook of Trunks arm and the latter had his legs entwined with Goten’s. The younger demi yawned heavily and turned over, not fully awake and attempted to get more comfortable when he gasped as pain spliced through his backside. His tail wrapped itself around his waist in a subconscious gesture of protection, only to feel a lavender tail slide up his body and curl around his bicep. 

“‘Ten?” murmured a sleepy Trunks, and Goten’s attention was drawn to the male slowly waking up next to him. “Where ya’ goin’?” he murmured again, and Goten shook his head. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Trunks turned over and propped himself up on his elbow before looking around him and realizing the situation. 

“Are you ok?” his tail squeezed Goten’s arm lightly and coaxed the younger demi back towards his arms, and waited until Goten was nestled snugly next to him to settle himself back down and place his long fingers along Goten’s cheek. 

“I’m...sore.” Goten looked up at Trunks and whispered to him, his hair an absolute mess and his body screaming in protest. He couldn’t deny that something about their relationship had changed, whether it was for the worse or for the better he wasn’t sure yet but the way Trunks was looking at him gave him chills. Trunks rearranged the blankets so it covered them evenly once again and he was lulled into the warmth that Trunks’ body afforded him, and the protection that came from his friend’s arm being wrapped around his waist with their tails mingling. He fell back into a dreamless sleep and didn’t wake up until much later in the day. 

Trunks was still by his side, asleep, but the sun’s position had moved and if Goten had to hazard a guess, he would have said that it had to have been around one in the afternoon. He turned his back to Trunks so he could check the bedside table where the alarm clock was and grimaced in pain when he moved as another shock of pain went through him. For some reason, even though he desperately wanted to take a shower, something in him could not leave Trunks’ side. It was almost as if there was some unspoken law between them that he wasn’t allowed to leave until Trunks was awake as well. 

Not really sure what to do, he yawned and gave a feline stretch, pushing his back up against Trunks and was rewarded with a low groan of approval from the other. 

“Mmm...s’up, chibi?” Trunks wrapped his arms around Goten and the younger paused. 

“I want to shower but I’m really comfortable with you…” Goten’s heart was beating against his chest so hard he was surprised it was still contained inside his body. Trunks slid his hand down Goten’s side, slipping it in between his demi’s legs and smirking when he heard Goten’s sharp intake of breath. 

“Mmm…” he leaned forward and nipped the back of Goten’s neck and Goten became very still while Trunks started kissing and biting his shoulder while his hand explored his rapidly hardening dick. 

“Trunks…” Goten blushed heavily, his breathing starting to come out in shorter bursts, his depth of focus narrowing until all he saw and heard and felt was everything concerning his lavender haired counterpart. 

“Goten, did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?” Goten shook his head at the question, his body and mind numb but his chest humming in pride at the compliment. Trunks grunted in assent and trailed his hand upwards so that he could tweak one of Goten’s nipples. 

“Trunks!” Goten gasped, but before they could get any further there was a racket outside their door followed by a loud pounding. 

“Mom says it’s time to get up if you want food while it’s hot!” the voice of Bulla came from the other side and the two horny demi-Saiyan’s nearly jumped out of their skin in fright. Trunks yelled back

“We’ll be down in a minute!” his voice hoarse still from sleep, and then he turned back to Goten with a pouty expression. “Damn, just when it was getting good.” Goten blushed hard again, a rush of confusing emotions he had never felt before jolting through him when Trunks eyed the top half of his exposed torso. 

“Trunks?” Goten was filled with uncertaintly suddenly when Trunks looked away and got off the bed, and felt the need to cover his body up. 

“What is it, chibi?” he called back over his shoulder, and Goten blushed again, feeling stupid for being confused. 

“Well I...you aren’t going to tell anyone what happened, are you?” he waited with bated breath for an answer, and each second was agony to him while he waited. 

“Ha, hell no. You’re my own secret, I don’t want to share you with anyone.” Goten nodded, a slight frown on his face since Trunks back was still to him and slipped out of bed to put some clothes on. 

They shuffled downstairs to the kitchen and Goten couldn’t help but squint at the bright light that assaulted him when he entered. He grimaced when he sat down because of a sharp pain that shot up him but grit his teeth and forced himself through it. Trunks sat down next to him and they ate in silence, Bulla chattering on nonsensically and Trunks only responding with a grunt every now and then. 

Everything was going fine until Bulla sniffed the air and looked directly at Goten and said 

“You guys reek of sex.” Goten’s head snapped up as if he’d been slapped and he started stammering. 

“Wh...what?”

“You heard me. Someone got laid last night, I’m insulted you gave it to my doof brother.” Goten blushed furiously and started withdrawing from that point onward while Trunks and Bulla started getting into it, and he felt like he was a thousand miles away as he stood up shakily, his ears only hearing a roaring sound as he fell to the floor and passed out. 

“Goten? Goten!” He came to with Trunks on the floor next to him tapping his cheek, his eyes full of concern, and Bulla peering over Trunks shoulder. She was definitely the last person he wanted to see at the moment, and he felt decidedly sick to his stomach as he glanced away from her to see Bulma at his other side taking his pulse curiously. 

“I’m sure it was something he ate, Trunks get him up to your room and run him a hot bath and then come back to me, he should be alright in a few hours. It also might be jetlag since you guys were out all day yesterday doing who knows what and going who knows where.” Bulma eyed her son in a mothering way and helped Goten stand up. 

“Ugh…” he felt nauseous upon the sudden movement and Trunks helped him up the stairs once Bulma declared him fit to walk. 

“No more flying Trunks, and no fighting until he’s feeling better, you hear?” she called after them and Trunks said he did albeit with much more said under his breath about the situation when she was out of earshot. Goten was leaning heavily against Trunks and was feeling decidedly safer as they got back into their room. He had no idea what was going on and just wanted to be alone with Trunks so they could talk about it, but Trunks was eyeing him peculiarly. 

“What?” he asked, taking his shirt off and limping into the bathroom knowing the other would follow. 

“It’s not because we had sex is it?” Trunks said once he shut the bathroom door behind them and Goten blushed as he started the water. 

“Trunks, no, I...I’m just tired is all.” His heart thudded painfully in his chest at the mini lie, but Trunks didn’t let on that he knew if was aware of it. 

“Good, ‘cuz it freaked me out that Bulla knew just by smelling you.” 

“Trunks I...I’m sorry, I....” Goten was at a loss for words, unsure of what to say. Trunks seemed mad, and he didn’t want Trunks to be mad, not after he’d helped him out of whatever had come over him last night and this morning. He whined, the sound pitched so that only Trunks could hear it, and wrapped his tail around his waist, the tip hiding his genitals as he slipped out of the sweats he’d slipped into earlier. Trunks stood up after testing the water was ok and walked over to Goten, who was standing against the counter biting his lip deep in thought. 

He was brought out of his reverie when Trunks trailed a finger down between his chest to his stomach and then lower, and Goten gasped when the lavender demi started touching him, eliciting a very interesting reaction from his nether regions. He felt himself getting very wet, and wasn’t sure where it was coming from, but Trunks nostrils flared and he knew the other demi could smell it. 

“You smell amazing, Goten.” 

“Th...thank you, Trunks. I like the way you smell too.” Goten said, blushing, his dark eyes suddenly casting down to look at the floor as if afraid to offend Trunks. The latter was nibbling his way along Goten’s neck and before Goten knew it, he was being bent over the counter in the bathroom and being taken from behind. This time however he was fully conscious of what was going on and had to stuff a towel into his mouth to keep from moaning too loudly or rather, to keep from alerting the other members of the household to what was going on. 

“Fffuck!” Trunks groaned, and Goten felt him release while still inside him. Trunks then proceeded to pick up Goten and they both sank into the large jacuzzi style tub together and continued their wild lovemaking. Goten’s mind was becoming addled with the activity, he had never known any sort of pleasure like this before, and it was opening a lot of emotional pathways that he hadn’t known even existed until today. And it was as if no matter how hard they went at it, he was still aching for Trunks. 

“Trunks….” he panted as they came down from their last orgasm, both of them too exhausted to continue, “I-” Trunks gripped his hips and smirked at him. 

“You’re such a dirty boy, Goten, you should really clean yourself up more often.”

“What?” Goten cocked his head to the side and stared at the other in confusion. His lower back was aching by this point and he groaned when Trunks pulled out of him. 

“Let’s drain the water and rinse off and then get you to bed.” Goten didn’t want to leave Trunks side, he couldn’t imagine a world without his newfound lover in it, and the more time he spent with Trunks in this state, the more he resented the thought of being left alone now. They washed each other and then toweled off before collapsing into the bed a few minutes later, both completely nude. Trunks stretched out and fell asleep instantly, but Goten lay awake for hours pondering what was changing between him and Trunks. 

The relationship dynamic would never go back to the way it had been, and even though a small part of him wished for it, the larger part of his mind was rapidly becoming obsessed with Trunks in a way that was completely foreign to him. Fuck. He flipped over to his side and scooted over to the edge of the bed, curling his tail around his body and wishing he wasn’t so confused about everything. 

Several weeks passed from the events of his fainting in the kitchen, and the dynamic between Goten and Trunks only became more stressful for the younger of the two.  School was starting to loom for them, and apparently Trunks became more interested in learning and books than he’d been in Goten because it was as if a switch flipped in his head; he became irritable and moody towards the younger demi and when Goten would sit next to him, Trunks would growl and either move away completely or shift his body to make it clear he wanted to be left alone. Goten found himself frowning a lot more and agonizing over the upcoming school year. He wanted Trunks, and he knew they’d be attending different schools due to the other’s prodigy nature, and so he started wandering around the vast area of Capsule Corps alone, with nothing but his thoughts and questions to keep him company. 

He knew nothing of healthy relationships, and when he thought about it neither did any of his family. He was too skittish to talk to Bulma about it, and ever since the kitchen incident Bulla would always stare at him as if he was a specimen in a microscope. He spent a lot of time alone and started actively avoiding any sort of contact. Depression came over the young demi, and he started taking to tucking himself away in small corners with a blanket so he was well hidden and sleeping a lot. 

Why did Trunks act one way one month, and then completely different the next? How come he could go from wanting his entire being sexually and emotionally to just completely shutting him out? These were the types of thoughts that Goten had swirling around in his head every day, and he fell asleep on one such afternoon in a window seat with the curtains drawn so the sunlight made him warm and lulled him to sleep. He had confusing dreams about Trunks and Bulla and sex and relationships, dreams where Trunks yelled at him that he was disgusting and Bulla tapped her watch while she stared on disapprovingly. Bulma’s face wove in and out and so he was completely confused by the time he actually woke up and realized he was shivering. 

He heard voices outside the library doors, which was the room he was in, and was extremely grateful that he was hidden away behind the heavy thick red velvet curtains because someone was looking for him. 

‘Let them call,’ he thought, ‘I’m not going to answer. What’s the use anyways?’ He wrapped his tail around him and sat very still while he heard the door open and then shut. 

“Goten? Are you in here?” it was a female’s voice, and Goten thought for a moment about escaping out the window before it was too late when the curtain suddenly was thrown open and Bulla was there. He frowned.

“Surprise.” He yawned heavily and rubbed at his eyes. She eyed him curiously and then climbed up into the window seat with him, ensuring their privacy by shutting the curtains once more. 

“What’s been up with you lately? Everyone’s worried about you.” 

“Trunks isn’t.” He muttered, and Bulla rolled her eyes. 

“You have got to get over him, Goten. He’s honestly one of the biggest whores I know of. I’ve gotta admit that I am a little surprised he went for a male this time though, and his best friend of all people.”

“Yeah, you and me both. I wish he’d never even made a move. I’m just tired of feeling heartache over him…” Goten sighed and looked out the window while Bulla stared at him curiously. 

“You know, you and I are going to be going to the same school this year, right?” Goten nodded, still looking out the window. 

“Well, you’re going to need a friend, to be honest, because you are completely not used to public school which is where I go, and I know you’ve been pretty sheltered, and honey if you’re gay on top of everything else, you’ll need someone to help you get over my brother.” 

“What are you saying, Bulla?” Goten asked in a bored tone, and she rolled her eyes at his being obtuse. 

“I’m extending my hand cordially, officially.”

“What is that word you said…’gay’? I’m not happy right now, at all. How did you mean that?” 

“It...are you serious?” Goten blinked at her and shrugged. 

“It means happy. I’m not.”

“It...you’re in love with Trunks, right? Being gay doesn’t mean ‘happy’ anymore, Goten, it means you’re romantically and sexually inclined to be in relationships with members of the same sex.” 

“But I’m not that way, I….” Goten started to panic thinking of the riots that would cause if anyone found out about him and Trunks.

“Oh no. Denial. Honey, here...take a load off.” She pulled out a small glass pipe and a lighter and after some finagling around, she lit it and inhaled before blowing the smoke at Goten. He was interested in spite of himself but didn’t want to act like he was. She handed the pipe to Goten who merely followed her lead and promptly started coughing the moment the smoke entered his lungs. Bulla smirked at him. 

“Ahh, I love first timers. Anyways, tell me what really happened between you two. The more I know, the better I can help.” She leaned forward and Goten hesitated, but then decided to trust her at the last second. 

“Umm...it all started about a month ago…” he explained the weird sensation that had come over him for several days, and then their flight to visit his brother and Vegeta, and then the subsequent days after that where it had been endless sex and attention from Trunks, and he explained his confusion over all of it and his emotions going completely nuts during the entire time. 

“And then he just stopped caring, he stopped wanting me, I don’t know what I did wrong, I’m just...I’m so confused by everything, Bulla…” Goten had his head in hands tears were running down his face once more. She did at least look sad for him, as he was the epitome of misery in that moment and he’d been so completely innocent to everything in the truest sense of the word. He’d fallen head over heels in love with someone who had then decided to play him, and he was blaming himself for everything. 

“Aw, I’m sorry to hear that Goten. He can be a real dick sometimes. I never thought he’d do that to the famous Son Goten though. He always talked so highly of you, everyone did. Can I be honest? When you first got here I thought you were going to be an arrogant snot just like him, and when I realized you weren’t it was too late, I’d already made you an enemy. Do you want to start over?” Goten nodded his head and wiped his tears away, and then gasped as a sudden sharp pain started splitting through his abdomen. 

“B-bulla...what did you give me?” 

“It was just simple pot, why? What’s wrong?”

“Bathroom!” He groaned, and slipped down out of the window seat ungracefully, his knees buckling beneath him. Bulla hurried and helped him up, trying to keep him quiet while she helped him out of the library and down the quiet hallway to the nearest bathroom. Goten got inside just in time before the pain moved downwards and he felt like he was being split in half. He started sobbing and then passed out from the pain, and Bulla, out of complete fear of the unknown, did what any girl would have done in that situation, and while Goten was bleeding on the floor, she dialed a number on her phone that she never called...her dad.


	4. Chapter 4

Goten came to groggily, noting that he was in a very warm, wet environment and there was only one other person in the room with him. He felt a rough hand on his forehead followed by a sigh, and then water being drained out and replaced by more, fresher hot water. 

“I suppose I don’t really need to ask for details, since I know what happened already more or less,” came a gruff voice to the side, and Goten looked over to the side to see Vegeta’s face right there. He was so tired…

“Bulla…?”

“She’s in her room, although getting her to obey a direct order was something I haven’t had to face since I courted your older brother.” He said in his angry way, and Goten blinked at him. 

“Vegeta...what happened to me? What is happening to me?” Vegeta looked at the younger demi and sighed internally. Great, the birds and the bees was falling to him, though when he thought about it, he would rather it be him and not his clown of a father.

“You went through a heat cycle. And whoever mated you, did a botched job.”

“A...a heat cycle?” Goten was desperately trying to grasp what was going on, but the trauma he’d just gone through was making it highly difficult for him. Vegeta sighed lowly, keeping his cool with this one. He knew what the young demi had gone through, and knew Goten had a good head on his shoulders, however there was a lot of ignorance the boy had as well. 

“Yes. You are a beta Saiyan, just like your brother. This means that once you reach a certain age, you go into a Saiyan mating cycle, or a heat. It means you want to find a strong alpha and mate with them, which is completely normal for us. What happened today was a miscarriage, due to a lot of different reasons, one of which could be that there are no defining mating marks on you. When you had sex with your alpha, he didn’t bite you, which makes it very hard on a beta Saiyan, and potentially dangerous for any offspring that may have been conceived.”

“I…I didn’t…” Goten was trying egregiously hard to not cry, but after finding all this out, on top of his heartache…

“Don’t hold it in,” Vegeta said gruffly, wondering when it was that he became someone that talked beta’s out of their emotions, and vaguely knowing it all started when Gohan was about this age.

“So, I was pregnant this entire time...and I didn’t know it.” Goten wasn’t sure if this conversation was even happening or if he was just hallucinating it all, and he suddenly became aware of how naked he was since he was in the tub and Vegeta was right next to him. 

“I need to know who tried mating you, so I can rectify the situation and make sure it never happens again.” 

“P-please don’t hurt him! I...I’m just weak, I couldn’t...I didn’t…” Goten spluttered out at the Prince and Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him before touching his forehead once more. He got up and leaned against the counter, his tail twitching in slight irritation at the situation. 

“Ah. It was Trunks then. I told him to be careful with you, I knew you were going into heat that night and against my better judgement I sent you home with him, because I thought being with him would have been a better scenario than you making a fool of yourself with your uncle.” Goten blushed in embarrassment and then hung his head in shame. 

“That’s neither here nor there. You stay here and relax, I need to go have a chat with Bulma.” Goten nodded, his head still hanging and the moment the door shut the tears started to fall silently. His chest heaved in silent sobs that he was forcing down, and he wanted more than anything to just go back in time and reverse everything. He must have dozed off at some point, he wasn’t sure when, but he was awoken to the door opening and closing, and then Vegeta was feeling his forehead again and refilling the water. 

“Vegeta?” Goten asked in a small voice. The Prince grunted in a motion that said to go on. Goten did. 

“When I get out of here, I’m going to be in a lot of pain.” It wasn’t a question, more of a statement, and Vegeta nodded with only a slight hesitation. 

“Yes. I suppose I should tell you that your body is different from Trunks, as well. When you go into heat, or rather, an Ultra Heat, a special hole opens up that has nothing to do with your anal opening, and if an alpha’s seed gets in there, chances of conception are 99%. Assuming my baka son takes after me, it doesn’t take much to get a beta pregnant because we’re…” Vegeta paused, not really wanting to say the words that were on his tongue but Goten continued for him. 

“Well endowed?” 

“For want of a better term, yes. This opening is where the child is borne from later on in the pregnancy, but I’m assuming you were only roughly a month along, at best. But you will be in pain and sore for a few weeks. Next time you go through a heat, come to our house, and we can give you something that will help you sleep through it so this doesn’t happen again. And I will be  having a few words with Trunks before I leave.”

“Please don’t hurt him, Vegeta, I…” Goten was cut off by Vegeta’s derisive snort. 

“Spoken like a typical beta. He needs his ass handed to him. Beta males are incredibly rare, and to treat one so cavalierly….” Vegeta fumed and stood up, and Goten looked up at him with large, pleading brown eyes. Vegeta looked back up at the ceiling and sighed heavily. 

“Don’t worry about him, you don’t need any more stress on you right now.” Vegeta said in his typical caustic nature but years of living with Gohan had made him soft against his will. Goten nodded and swallowed his tears with difficulty, and then Vegeta moved forward with a towel open. 

“Come here, boy. You need to get dried off and then go to bed. Your body needs time to heal.” Goten stood up shakily while the tub drained and stepped into the towel, his tail wrapping around his waist in submission to the older alpha, and shivered slightly. He didn’t say anything when Vegeta handed him a clean pair of sleep pants and yawned when he put on the tank top that was handed to him as well. He rubbed at his eyes and Vegeta opened the door, only to be met by the source of Goten’s heartache. 

The brilliant blue eyes pierced through Goten’s heart and his lip quivered, but he was determined to keep a brave face while Vegeta was there. The Prince growled at his oldest who was looking at Goten and watching him carefully with a guarded expression. 

“You. Me. One hour. We need to have a discussion.” Trunks stepped out of the way while Vegeta escorted Goten to his own separate room that had finally been fixed up for him, and Goten watched the floor as they walked, very aware of Trunks presence behind them watching them go. 

He got into bed once he was in his room and Vegeta stood by waiting for him to go to sleep, and eventually Goten felt the claws of bliss scratching at the edges of his subconscious, and he fell into a dreamless sleep. 

He woke up hours later slowly, and the world was quiet. The room had a nice breeze going through it due to an open window and he yawned and stretched slowly, terrified to move very much considering what he now knew had happened earlier. 

He started rubbing his eyes and yawned again, feeling so unbearably exhausted, when he heard the door open and then shut again with a quiet ‘snick’. He tried searching out the intruder but his eyes were so blurry from just waking up that he wasn’t able to tell who it was until they crawled onto the bed and sat on his waist. It was Trunks. 

“Goten, are you ok?” he whispered, and Goten felt his hand on the side of his face. Internally he raged against the touch, wanting so badly to hate him, but he knew he couldn’t, and outwardly he pressed his cheek into the delicate fingers of Trunks Briefs. 

“I’m fine, just tired.” Goten murmured, and felt Trunks settle himself more solidly on top of him. He felt a slight stirring in the pit of his stomach and felt sick because of it, but knew it was because of Trunks.

“What happened?”

“I...didn’t your dad tell you?” Goten inquired, his voice still groggy from sleep. He shut his eyes as a powerful yawn took over his face and stretched again. Trunks shook his head. 

“Not really. He was kind of more interested in punching my face in, and I haven’t seen him that mad in years.” Goten frowned up at him and then realized that one of Trunks eyes was bruised all around it. The younger demi gasped and sat up painfully, or tried to, and reached out with one hand to gingerly brush hair away from the injury. 

“I’m sorry Trunks, it’s all my fault, I got hurt and I was weak and you deserve so much better, I’ll stay away from you from now on I promise!” Goten gushed it all out and felt a suckerpunch to his gut as he realized how much trouble he’d caused. He ran a hand through his hair and tried not to let the tears fall but some of the traitors slipped out of the corners of his eyes anyways.

“Chibi, don’t cry. This isn’t on you, alright? It’s other stuff…” Trunks sighed and trailed off and Goten waited with bated breath for what would happen next. 

“Trunks...you’re my best friend in the entire world, I don’t want anything to come in between us, and if I’m...too much for you, if the...other stuff is too much, I’ll try to stop it. It comes over me anyways and I’m sorry, I….” Goten was rambling and so didn’t notice the look Trunks was giving him until their faces were inches apart. 

“He told me I needed to mate you, Goten, but you’re only fifteen. I can’t accept that responsibility right now, not when I have my whole life ahead of me. You’re...always going to be special to me, chibi, believe me, but I’m not like you. I wasn’t raised to stop living when I found someone I like enough to make a family with. I have a brilliant mind that cannot go to waste and I intend on making huge contributions to humanity and the scientific community.” Goten blinked up at him, his mouth slightly agape. 

“You think I’m less of a person than you because I want a family?” Trunks sat up straight and nodded haughtily. 

“I know I’m sixteen but I have a lot going for me right now, and I’m not going to let you get in the way of that, no matter how great sex with you is.” Goten frowned up at him, hardly daring to believe his ears at that moment. 

“I see.” It was all he could say at the moment, but knowing he’d lost their child earlier because Trunks hadn’t bit him, now it was all starting to make sense.

“Why did you come on to me to begin with? Why did you even  pretend you wanted me? You were my first, Trunks, and now...I don’t want anyone else. I only want you. And by the way, Trunks, you’re only sixteen. No one is going to take you seriously with that attitude. I get it, you think I’m nothing more than a good lay and now you don’t want me like that, and it’s completely ruined our friendship.” Goten stopped talking because if he continued he was going to snap. He was furious now. He’d just found out in a short timespan that he’d been pregnant, lost the child, and could get pregnant again and the person he thought he’d end up with was turning on him because he was an arrogant bastard. 

“You have no idea what happened to me today, do you?” he probed, and Trunks shook his head slowly as one would do to someone who has a learning disability. 

“Forget it. You’re not mature enough for this conversation. Get out, Trunks. I’m tired.” Trunks looked like he’d been slapped and Goten was scowling by this time. 

“Wait, you don’t want to fool around?” 

“NO, I FUCKING DON’T YOU PRICK.” Goten raised his voice for the first time in probably his entire life. “GET OUT!” he threw a pillow at Trunks and the other demi looked genuinely confused, and it only served to piss Goten off more. He screamed and threw a pillow at him then got out of bed with severe difficulty, gasping in pain as he did so. His tail wrapped around him protectively but it wasn’t enough to stop his heart shattering against the wall and breaking into a million pieces at the rejection of the only person he’d ever thought about having a future with. Trunks left in a huff, and Goten limped over to the window to close it, severely considering throwing himself out of it, and was alone for a long time before he heard a soft knocking once more. 

“Go away, Trunks! I don’t want to see you or talk to you right now.” He muttered surily, and then heard a little feminine giggle as the door opened just enough to let someone in. 

“Oooh, having a lover's spat with your boyfriend?” 

“We’re not together, Bulla, and I’m not in the mood.” He growled through clenched teeth, the pain in his lower half becoming nearly unbearable once again. Tears stang his eyes and Bulla came up to him with a tut noise of pity. 

“Let's get you back into bed, cutie. You’ve been through too much to be having a fistfight with my goon older brother.”

“I am not cute, Bulla.” She shrugged. 

“Could have fooled me, there, Son Goten, mister ‘my ass is so tight it makes all of my jeans look too small’.” Goten blushed heavily at the implications, being raised in a very ‘proper’ household, but regardless he was still heartbroken and wanted nothing to do with this kind of talk. 

“Whatever. What do you want?” 

“To help you get over his stupid ass, of course. Here, smoke this.” Goten whirled around to her slim body standing next to his, handing him some odd rolled up piece of paper that was already lit like a cigarette, and took it whilst eyeing it warily. 

“What is this?” 

“Pot, why? It’ll help take the edge off of things, I promise.” He eyed it once more before shrugging and taking a large inhale, which resulted in coughing and cringing in pain as his muscles constricted around his private areas. 

“Bulla, does this honestly help you?” he asked as he limped back over to bed, her following him. She nodded enthusiastically at the question and then slipped under the blankets with him while he took another, albeit much smaller, drag off the pot cigarette. 

“I do it all the time. I started a couple months ago, but I really like it. I have a lot of anxiety with my life, hard to believe I’m sure, but…” she trailed off and watched Goten as he started getting the hang of taking even tokes off of it, and then he handed it back to her for her to share. His tail wrapped around his stomach and he leaned into his pillow, watching the walls and ceiling in slight amusement as the pain started to fade away and the room got lighter all of a sudden. 

“Bulla...what’s happening to me?” 

“You’re getting high, Goten. Do you mind if I stay in here awhile? This is really good shit, I don’t know if I’ll be able to walk to be honest.” She watched him out of the corner of her eye and he nodded, looking at his fingers as a lazy smile stretched across his features. The breath caught in Bulla’s throat as she had never seen anyone so striking as Son Goten, but knew it would be a lost cause if she tried to pursue him. 

“I feel really good right now,” he murmured and closed his eyes, grinning and giggling to himself every so often as his consciousness soared away amongst the stars, riding green seadragons and picking poppies in nonsensical fields. The two young demi-Saiyans laid next to each other and eventually fell asleep with matching silly grins on their faces, and so the start of a new friendship started to dawn. Little did either of them know that they would need each other more than they thought during the coming months, but for the moment they were content to fall asleep holding each others arms and touching foreheads. 


End file.
